coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9673 (21st January 2019)
Plot Liz is shocked but supportive of Amy. She encourages her to be brave and tell her parents, suggesting that their reactions might not be what she expects. Amy is afraid they'll think she's a slut or, worse, they'll try and make her have the baby. Sinead becomes scared to touch Bertie. Daniel tells her he needs his mum. Sarah and Gary find out they're being turfed out of their bedroom and have to sleep on lilos in the front room. Sally winds Tim up during Abi's fake interview with her nitpicking. Abi demonstrates her people skills by stopping a marital argument before it starts. Roy suddenly returns while Carla is giving his description to the police. Audrey offers to hire Gary to fix the dry rot if the price is right. Steve and Tracy are still processing the bombshell when Liz brings Amy home to tell them her secret. Steve produces the pregnancy test and goes ballistic, demanding to know who the father is. Putting two and two together, he decides that Aadi is probably the father and marches off to confront him, grabbing a spade from Geoff who is gardening outside No.4. Tracy goes after him when Amy swears that it's not Aadi. Steve brandishes the spade in the shop and accuses Aadi of having sex with Amy. Aadi denies the charge and Dev and Tracy manage to calm him down. Roy tells Carla he was out trainspotting as he wanted to be alone. He apologises for worrying her. Carla passes on Sylvia's message. Sarah and Gary are arguing about their living conditions when Nicola and Zack arrive to see Eileen. Amy takes Steve to task for flying off the handle; he's let Asha know, which means the whole school will be talking about her. Steve blames it on shock and insists that she tells them the identity of the father. Tracy backs him up. Amy denies that she was forced into it and says she doesn't know who it is. Sinead and Daniel are thrilled by the news that Bertie's blood tests and X-rays are clear. A comment by Daniel makes Sinead dwell on the fact that her son might never remember her. Gary is cheered up by Nicola's arrival, much to Sarah's fury. Amy hides in her room to escape the barrage of questions about the father. Tracy is upset that Amy went to Liz first rather than her and promises to do right by her daughter. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Carla Connor - Alison King *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp Guest cast *Neonatal Nurse - Sarah Burrill *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *Doctor - Anita Vettesse *Zack Rubinstein - Phoenix & Sebastian Winnington (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Neonatal care Notes *First appearance of Nicola Rubinstein since 13th June 2018. *Bertie Osbourne appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Convincing her she needs to speak to her mum and dad, Liz takes a nervous Amy home. While Tracy remains calm, Steve flies off the handle and goes storming into the corner shop to accuse Aadi of getting Amy pregnant. Audrey tells Gary she would like him to fix the dry rot in her house, and Roy returns home to find Carla giving a description of him to the police. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,819,166 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes